


unbearable (tyrelliot)

by jocalvins



Series: Tyrelliot One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Smut, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocalvins/pseuds/jocalvins
Summary: "Life that unbearable, baby? Cute little boy like you, hmm? The pleasure I could give you..."AU where the guy who sells the drugs that Elliot wants to OD with in 3x08 is Tyrell and they don't know each other yet.





	unbearable (tyrelliot)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning drug abuse, mention of suicide, smut !!!!, Tyrell being the whore that we know and love.
> 
> Also yeah don't take advantage of people who aren't emotionally stable pls thenk.  
This is purely smut. You have been warned.
> 
> Based on this post: https://tyrelliotmemes.tumblr.com/post/183847988221/could-someone-please-write-fan-fiction-where I hope the person who requested this likes it <3

Elliot was getting annoyed. Seriously annoyed.

All he wanted was for this guy to sell him the drugs he needed, but this dumbass was making it more difficult than it had to be. He had provided him the money, he knew what he was in for, and yet this dude was growing more and more suspicious with every passing second.

“How do we know each other again?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his chair. Meanwhile, Elliot was still standing in front of the arm chair he had been told to sit on. This was so uncomfortable. He should've just chosen a different method, shouldn't he?

“Referral. We got a friend in common.”

A more or less honest answer. Shayla had been more than a friend to him, and sometimes it felt like he would never get over her. On other days she felt like nothing more or less than the girl who died because of him. And sometimes it was like she never even existed in the first place. He hated himself for those thoughts, but he couldn't control or stop them.

Just like so many things in his life.

“I see.” The guy took a drag of his cigarette, still looking at Elliot as if he was waiting for something. What a weird person he was. This apartment was tinier than Elliot living room, and in addition to that it was even darker and freezing cold. Curtains drawn shut, everything smelled of smoke, and the man was only wearing a top with a wide neckline and a leopard shirt over it.

He was the type of person who could pull off a look like that, although something about his serious face and tidy blonde hair told Elliot that he might as well have become some influential, rich CTO.

“That's my whole stash you're asking for, darling, do you know that?”

Elliot cocked an eyebrow in response, not quite sure what he would have to do to finally get what he wanted.

“Take of your shirt.”

Elliot inhaled sharply, averting his gaze. “Come on man, you already did a pat-down outside-”

“I said take off your fucking shirt.”

Maybe he should just get up and leave. Find someone else who was less of a pervert. Or psycho. Or whatever this guy was planning to do.

But to be fair, most dealers were like this. Plus he didn't have time. He had waited for too long already, now he wanted to finally draw the line. The decision was overdue.

He slowly reached for the seam of his hoodie and pulled it over his head, then did the same with his shirt. His eyes still focused on the floor next to the man, he avoided any eye contact with him. Just pretend he isn't there, get this over with, he told himself.

“See, people don't usually come in here trying to buy Tyrell's whole stash unless one of three prerequisites meet.”

He took another drag of his cigarette. Elliot could feel his piercing blue eyes on him, moving up and down his body, making him shiver. Either that or it was the room temperature.

Tyrell. What an unusual name. What an unusual guy.

“One, they got their nose up some fuzz's ass. Which we will soon ascertain – pants also.”

Get it over with. This is necessary. Eliot kept repeating it in his head like a mantra, as he slowly unbuckled and pulled down his pants.

“Two, you're trying to resell in my market. But you don't strike me as a dummy with a death wish.” His lips curled up to a smile.

He could've been quite attractive if he wasn't completely insane, Elliot caught himself thinking.

“Spin around.”

Elliot shot him an exasperated look, then he slowly started spinning around, lifting up his arms. Once he stopped in front of the guy again, he looked at him expectantly. 

“Which leaves three.”

Tyrell got up and walked towards Elliot, eyeing him up and down.

“Life that unbearable, baby? Mmmm... Cute little boy like you?”

Dropping the cigarette into an ashtray, he blew out the last breath of smoke and took another step towards him. Elliot didn't step back. He felt so indifferent regarding everything that even the lack of personal space didn't bother him anymore.

“The pleasure I could give you.”

He looked up and locked eyes with Tyrell for a few second. The look on his face was softer than Elliot had expected, almost affectionate. But no, there was something else, something Elliot could not quite place.

“Such a shame.”

He was almost devouring Elliot with his eyes. It was obvious how hard he tried to hold himself back right now, hiding his desperation. But Elliot knew enough, he knew every aspect of what humans were like.

And this guy? He was longing for him, craving him like a hungry animal.

Maybe that was something Elliot could use to his advantage in more than just one way.

“You would like that, wouldn't you? You need someone to take your mind off things. Just for a while. Don't you, baby?”

Before he even realized what he was doing, Elliot heard himself answer.

“I do.”

He didn't care anymore. So what if he fucked this guy now? Didn't matter. If only he knew he was finally going to get the necessary pills to get out of this shit show of a life.

As if he could read his mind, Tyrell picked the bag of pills back up and held them up in front of his face.

“Your money, your pills”, he said, almost careless. “If you wanna do something stupid, do it.”

He had a funny accent, Elliot thought. No idea where he was from, but English surely wasn't his first language.

Still looking at the guy with fascination, Elliot reached out his hand to take the pills, putting them in side the pockets of his hoodie on the chair behind him. The man's facial expression changed from intrigued to amused.

“You don't wanna put it back on yet, huh?”

He reached out his hands, softly caressing Elliot's cheeks with his thumbs, moving his fingers down his neck and along his jawline.

Elliot kept a straight face but he enjoyed the light touch more than he wanted to admit. He couldn't recall the last time someone had touched him with tenderness, not violence.

Tyrell shot him a questioning gaze, one eyebrow raised. Elliot nodded quickly and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was gonna happen next, he was just gonna accept it. Maybe he needed it. Maybe he even wanted it.

"You sure about this, darling?"

"Yes."

Next thing he knew was the touch of his lips on his skin, behind his ear, covering his neck and jawline in kisses, tracing a line of fire with his lips and tongue.

Okay, yes, he wanted this. Fuck, he DEFINITELY wanted this.

Elliot's eyes fluttered open and he bit his lip to hold back a moan, as Tyrell was sucking on the soft skin, right where his neck met his shoulder. He wasn't ready to let go completely, give himself in to the pleasure, still holding on to that last bit of control.

“Such a pretty boy”, Tyrell said under his breath, taking a step back and lifting Elliot's chin up with his fingers. “Such a beautiful, beautiful man. And not a coward either, or else you wouldn't have come here. You're too cute to die tonight, darling.”

He gently pushed Elliot down, until his knees gave in and Elliot sank into the chair behind him. A detached smile on his face, Tyrell got on his knees, running his fingers over Elliot's chest.

Elliot followed his movements with his eyes, putting one arm behind his neck and resting his head against it.

“Tell me if there's anything you're not comfortable with, darling”, Tyrell said, slowly running his fingers along the waistband of his boxer shorts. Elliot was trembling under his touch, shifting a little in his seat.

Without saying a sound, Elliot watched Tyrell's pale fingers on his own olive skin, moving up his body again.

“I don't think there's anything I'm not comfortable with at this point”, he heard himself say.

Still smiling, Tyrell got up on his feet and leaned over, half-standing, half-sitting on Elliot's lap.

“That's good to hear.” His hands still tracing Elliot's ribs, making him shiver. Somehow it felt wonderful and uncomfortable at the same time.

When Tyrell kissed his neck again, Elliot felt his breath getting caught up in his chest. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, as a moan escaped his lips. There was no time to feel embarrassed about it, it felt way too good.

Tyrell's lips wandered down his body, slowly getting closer to Elliot's lower body again. 

“I'm gonna take off those beautiful boxers of yours now, if you don't mind, darling.” Somehow he managed to make it sound like just a statement, not a question.

Elliot gazed down at him, then nodded quickly. The sudden burst of cool air on his core made him groan. He was so hard already, it was aching. Well, it had been a while since the last time someone had been down there, especially not someone with a mouth as talented as this guy's.

He looked up at Elliot, his pupils widening, before his mouth was back on Elliot's skin, nibbling on his hip bones. At the same time, his hand moved to Elliot's cock, stroking up and down his shaft.

Again Elliot couldn't hold back his moans. A few more well placed sucks and kisses around his V - line and he was putty in Tyrell's hands, completely at a loss of control.

A mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes when Tyrell noticed the state he had put him in.

“Oh, I knew this was gonna be fun, baby, I just knew it. Although I gotta say, something's bothering me. ” He smirked, letting go of him for a second. Elliot groaned at the sudden loss of body warmth, sitting up in his seat.

Tyrell slowly shook his head, then he got up and got something from a drawer across the room. Elliot drew in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to slow down the rush of blood to his aching core.

“Fuck... me....” he whispered.

Laughing quietly, Tyrell turned around and walked back towards him. Elliot looked at his hips, fascinated by the swing in his step.  
“Oh, don't worry, I will.”

He pulled up a thin silk scarf from behind his back.

“Just relax”, he said, kneeling back down in front of Elliot. His eyes widening, Elliot followed his movements.

“That's exactly what you're not supposed to do, darling.”

Tyrell placed a kiss on his forehead before he tied the scarf around his eyes, blocking his vision.

As the soft lips touched his skin again, Elliot could only concentrate on the touch and nothing else. He raised his hands to his own head, slowly relaxing while Tyrell's lips went further down on his body.

“You're doing great, baby. You're so pretty, you really are.”

Everything seemed to be “pretty” or “beautiful” with this guy. I could never be like that, Elliot thought. So much excitement about everything. While Elliot always saw the worst in people, this guy saw both. Both the beauty and the terror in the world.

When his lips finally closed around his cock, Elliot's hands grabbed the back of the armchair, nails digging into the material.

“Fuck”, he groaned, bucking up his hips to get deeper into Tyrell's mouth. All of a sudden the hands were back on his hips, his fingers lightly flirting with his skin before he tightened his grip, holding him down against the cushion and caressing his sides with his thumb.

“Fuck, oh my god, fuck.” One hand pressed against his mouth, Elliot tried to quieten himself.

But as Tyrell sped up the movements of his mouth around Elliot's cock, twirling his tongue around his shaft, it was over for Elliot.

Tyrell tilted his head a few times, making sure he had access to every inch of him - meanwhile Elliot had turned into a moaning mess beneath him, completely letting go of all control. Every time Tyrell hands or lips explored a different part of him he nearly lost his mind – even more so as he couldn't see what he was doing, he could only feel it.

When he was close, he reached out his hand and grabbed the back of Tyrell's head, burying his fingers in his hair.

He pushed his hips against Tyrell's mouth one last time before he felt the familiar sensation in his stomach and finally reached his climax.

His hands flew to his eyes and he peeled off the scarf, just in time to see Tyrell swallowing and provocatively licking a few drops of Elliot's seed off his fingers.

Elliot stared at him, breathing heavily and pushed a few sweaty strands of hair away from his face.

“Wow”, he gasped.

“I agree.” Tyrell got up and winked as he held out his hand for Elliot. At first he hesitated, still way too exhausted to gather the strength he needed to get up. Then he took his hand and let Tyrell pull him back on his feet.

Tyrell smiled softly, stroking Elliot's cheek.

“Told you I can give you some pleasure, gorgeous.”

Elliot grinned and nodded, as he picked up his boxers and started putting his clothes back on. Tyrell leaned back, watching him with an intrigued look on his face.

Once he was dressed, Elliot cleared his throat. “Guess I'll... leave now.”

After all, he had plans for the day. Important plans.

“You could stay for a drink”, Tyrell said, quick like a shot.

“I don't think I can”, Elliot answered honestly.

He pouted. “Too bad.”

To Elliot's surprise, he seemed seriously disappointed. But he led him to the door without saying another word.

One hand on the doorknob, he stared into space for a moment. Then he put one hand on Elliot's chest, as if to check for his heartbeat.

“If you do change your mind, I'd like it if you would come over again sometime. I owe you a drink. You're my best costumer now.”

Elliot bit his lip, nodding.

“Thanks”, he said awkwardly.

***

The wind outside was colder than he had expected. He put on the hood of his jacket and turned around to raise a hand at Tyrell again, before he disappeared in the direction of the subway station.

He was gonna head straight to the Arcade, so he could swallow his pills in peace.

Once he sat down on the subway, his hand reflexively reached into his pocket, where he had stuffed away the pills earlier.

As his fingers tightened around the plastic bag, he noticed that there had to be something else in there. He pulled it out and felt the blood rushing to his head immediately. Fuck. Where were the pills? Where were the damn pills?

They were gone. Instead, his money was back inside, every single dollar he had wanted to spend, and a little note with a phone number on it.

He sighed out loud, and immediately gained some funny looks from the people around him.

Without missing a beat, he took out his phone and dialed the number.

“Bonsoir, darling”, the voice on the other end answered.

“Alright, asshole.” Elliot tried his best to sound angry, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling. 

Just because someone cared. For once, someone cared.

“What do I have to do to get my damn pills?”

A quiet chuckle, then it was silent on the other end. Finally, Tyrell's voice reappeared.

“What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> no don't kill yourself your so sexy aha


End file.
